Lately, mobile devices have evolved to perform, in addition to voice communication, storing, generation and transmission of text messages such as SMS messages as well as storing, generation and transmission of MMS messages comprising a video, picture or audio sequence. Furthermore, mobile devices have evolved to include PDA features such as calendar, address book, and even computer features such as email functions. Consequently, mobile devices must be able to handle a larger amount of personal content and/or media collections.
Software applications for managing media collections in personal computers have become widely adopted as the number of media items has increased. Prior art software applications for personal computers utilize metadata or information about each of the media collection items for managing and categorizing a media collection.
There are two primary means of sharing content and items amongst mobile devices in the prior art. A first primary means comprises selecting an individual item, such as a text or an image, in the mobile device's user interface, selecting the sharing means (SMS, MMS or email) and finally selecting the recipient separately before the item is forwarded to said recipient. A second primary means comprises forwarding an item, usually by email, to a sharing service, such as a weblog or moblog service, and forwarding a link, to the intended recipient, who thereafter may access the item.
At the moment however, sharing personal content on a mobile device is complicated and burdensome for a user of the mobile device in the prior art systems. Moreover, less sharing implies less receiving of personal content, and altogether a-less central role for the mobile device as a mediating center piece of personal content sharing.